While there have been many and some rather complex devices for finding the center of workpieces, there is still a need for a device of relatively simple construction which can be positioned to locate the center of workpieces having parallel or non-parallel sides. Also, the device should be capable of scribing the center of the workpiece and in scribing a median or center line of the workpiece.